Too much to ask?
by LadyHummelKinz
Summary: Kurt's crush on Blaine grows stronger everyday but Blaine's Girlfriend being pregnant is holding him back from saying anything. Will he ever tell Blaine how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

"He's a football player Rachel! He would never like me!" Kurt exclaimed to Rachel, his best friend.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Look at me. I'm a nerd. I would never have a chance."

"Well go talk to him and see what happens!" Rachel said, and before Kurt could say something Rachel, who was a cheerleader, gave him a push towards this rather short, black haired boy.

Kurt looked back at Rachel then turned back around to see the boy looking at him. Kurt blushed.

"Um hi. I don't mean to cause any trouble, I just wanted to say i liked your hair" Kurt finally said

The boy smiled and said "Thank you. I like yours"

Kurt looked down smiling "Thanks. What's your name"

"Blaine," The boy said sticking his hand out "Blaine Anderson"  
Kurt shook his hand "Kurt Hummel"

They talked for a little bit then Kurt ran back over to Rachel and got in her car grinning

"He gave me his number!" Kurt said.

"I saw!"  
"We are only friends for now but maybe I can work it up t-" Kurt looked up to see Blaine kissing his girlfriend. He was heart broken. Rachel watched then looked at Kurt.

"Kurt dont cry-"

"Just drive please" Kurt said trying to hold back tears.

They went to an Ice Cream shop and each got one cone. Kurt slumped down into the chair and licked his ice cream.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rachel said licking her ice cream

Kurt shook his head on the verge of tears just at the sound of the question. All he could think about was Blaine. He was perfect. He was athletic, handsome, funny, everything. Kurt licked his ice cream and thought to himself "He would never like me anyways..."

When Kurt got home it was close to 10 PM. He was laying in bed staring at his phone. Finally he put the number in his phone under "Blaine3". He got up courage to text him.

**Kurt 9:57 - Blaine? Hi it's Kurt**

**Blaine 10:05 - Hey. Yeah it's me lol**

Blaine put Kurt's phone number in as "Kurt"

**Kurt 10:06 - So how was your day..**

Kurt wasn't good at sending texts. He was socially awkward

**Blaine 10:10 - Really good actually except for finding out that...**

**Kurt 10:11 - That what**

**Blaine 10:15 - My girlfriend is pregnant..**

Kurt froze. What was he supposed to say? His crush had a girlfriend and now she's pregnant..

**Kurt 10:25 - Oh.. Um is that not good?**

**Blaine 10:26 - Well yes but.. I mean we're so young how am i going to support a baby.. **

**Kurt 10:28 - I could help. Maybe..**

**Blaine 10:30 - How?**

**Kurt 10:33 - I don't know.. I'll figure it out. Listen I guess I'll see you tomorrow I'm sleepy**

**Blaine 10:34 - Ok goodnight. Sleep well.**

Kurt plugged his phone in and stared at it for a while before crying himself to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurt woke up the next day he felt like slamming his alarm into the wall. He wasn't in a good mood. He went to the bathroom and quickly put his clothes on and fixed his hair up and looked at himself and thought "Well I could look worse.." He then heard his phone go off like 20 times. They were texts from Rachel

**Rachel 6:30 - KURT WAKE UP**

**Rachel 6:31 - KURT CALL ME**

**Rachel 6:32 - KKUUUURRRTTTTTTTT**

There were many texts like this from her. Kurt finally called her.

"Rachel I am awake what do you want!"

"KURT" Rachel screamed through the phone "KURT GUESS WHAT"

"OW! What.." Kurt said putting the phone on his bed on speaker

"FINN ASKED ME OUT" She said

"Good for you..." Kurt said

"I KNOW. OKAY I GOTTA GO I'LL SEE YOU IN SCHOOL" Rachel said then hung up.

Kurt locked his phone and sat on his bed and cried himself back to sleep

"_Oh Blaine_" Kurt moaned out

"_Yes baby come for me_" Blaine said moving faster and harder into him. Kurt wimpered as Blaine stroke Kurt fast while he continued moving in and out of him. Kurt moaned loudly.

"Kurt you're going to be late for school!" He suddenly heard his father's voice and sat straight up in his bed. It was a dream.

When he got to school he could not stop thinking about the dream. The worse thing was seeing Blaine. Because he could feel his body tingle

"Hey Kurt! Listen I'm looking for a job so i can support Maria. Do you know of anywhere that pays well?"

Kurt blushed because all he heard was the moaning in the back of his mind.

"U- Um t- there's a karaoke bar down the street from my house. You can be a waiter maybe? If you sing you get tips"

Blaine swallowed hard "Um I've never actually sang in front of anyone.. just in the shower.."

"Well you should join Glee club. We could help you o-"

"BLAINE HURRY UP" Kurt heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned to see Maria.

"Coming honey!" Blaine said "I'll come by the club later. See ya Kurt!" He said and ran off.

Kurt sighed and walked to his next class. Though he was happy Blaine was going to audition Glee club .


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was in class when his phone vibrates.

**Blaine 1:20 - Hey, Sorry my girlfriend is just being hormonal. I'll be at glee practice around 3 when it starts ;)**

That simple little text wink made kurt swoon. He put his phone up and blushed then continued to write down everything the french teacher taught. When class ended he texted back

**Kurt 1:55 - **_**à plus tard**_

**Blaine 1:56 - What?**

**Kurt 1:56 - It means "See you later" in French..**

**Blaine 1:57 - Wow cool!**

Kurt put his phone up smiling. He walked to his next class. English. He loved the class but there was one thing he didn't like. Maria. She sat behind Kurt and all she did was copy his answers. Even before he knew she was his girlfriend. Kurt sat down and grabbed his english binder out of his bookbag.

"Hey you. Why were you talking to my boyfriend. Who are you" A voice said from behind him. He recognized the voice was Maria. He turned and looked at her.

"I'm his friend"

"My boyfriend isnt gay" She said with an attitude.

"I did not say he was" Kurt said.

"Whatever. Don't try and flirt with him" She said.

Kurt rolled his eyes then turned to face the teacher. He wrote down everything the teacher said. He was a teacher's pet. When it came to writing stories he loved it. So he was super excited that the homework assignment was to write a short story about anything they wanted. When the bell rang at 2:05 Kurt grabbed his things and put them in his bag. He walked out and Maria followed and stopped in front of Kurt.

"Just so you know Blaine and I were sexting" She said with a smirk and started walking off.

"You're pregnant and still manage to have sex and or sext someone.." Kurt yelled back.

Everyone in the hall way turned to look at Maria. Maria looked around then ran off. Kurt felt bad but not that bad to say sorry. So he walked to the chorus room and waited for everyone to come in. Blaine came in and sat by Kurt.

"So Maria told me what you did.."  
Kurt swallowed

"I- I'm sorry" Kurt said looking down.

"No thank you! I wanted people to know but i didn't know how to say it." 

"So you.. aren't mad? Kurt said smiling

"No" Blaine said smiling at Kurt then he walked to the front.

"Um hi everybody. My name is Blaine and Kurt told me you guys could get me out of my shell. I love to sing but I've never sang in public so.."

Everyone smiled.

"Ok Blaine. Show us what you got." Mr. Shue said.

Blaine took a deep breath and started singing Teenage Dream. Kurt was staring and listening. It was so beautiful. His voice was amazing. When the song ended Kurt was too blown away to clap. This guy could sing and he was handsome. Win Win for Kurt. If only he knew what was going to happen next...


	4. Chapter 4

After class Kurt and Blaine walked out together. They talked the whole walk to Blaine's house. When they walked in Blaine's house he noticed a signed Wicked Playbill. He walked over and gasped.

"Oh. My. God. Is this yours?" Kurt said.

"No. It's my mom's." Blaine said and pretty much had to carry Kurt upstairs so he would stop staring at the signed playbill. He threw Kurt on the bed and Kurt giggled.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get some more snacks" He said and left the room. Kurt looked around his room and saw Blaine's letterman jacket. He stood and picked up the jacket and smelled it. It smelled just like Blaine. He loved the way Blaine smelled. He put the jacket on and sat back down. Just as Kurt sat down Blaine walked in with 2 glasses of Coke and chips. He saw Kurt had his jacket on.

"Why do you have my jacket on.. Not that I mind.."  
Kurt blushed "I just.. Its warm"

"Oh are you cold.. I can-"

"No it's just got your warmth.."

Blaine looked confused so he sat the glasses and chips down. When they finished their chips and Coke Kurt was about to go home when..

"Hey I really appriciate you helping me out trying to get money for the baby.." Blaine said. They were about an inch apart and Kurt tried to avoid eye contact since he was already blushing.

"You're welcome.." Kurt said

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin up and looked at him. "Why do you always keep your head down when you talk to people."

Kurt blushed harder at the touch and he looked down again and shrugged. Blaine made Kurt look in his eyes and Kurt felt his heart drop.

"You should look people in the eye when you talk to them.."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as if he were looking for something. Blaine could feel Kurt's face get warm and he smiled a little.

"You always blush when I talk to you.." Blaine said but was interrupted by something soft on his lips. It was Kurt. Kurt was kissing him. He didn't know what to do so he closed his eyes and kissed Kurt back. Kurt blushed even harder till he felt warmth through his body. Blaine softly held Kurt's cheek. Kurt just wanted to freeze time on this moment. His first kiss. Blaine softly pulled away and as their lips parted it made a slight little pop noise. They both didn't know what to do so they kept their eyes closed and their faces close. About a minute later Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. Blaine looked back shocked like he didn't know what was going on. Kurt got up and raced out of the room and Blaine just sat their confused. Kurt ran all the way home. When he got home he ran to his room and layed on his bed. He didn't know wether to smile or cry. So he just stared at the ceiling. Kurt thought to himself "what am I going to do tomorrow. Wait. What's gonna happen when Maria finds out-" Just as he was about to end his thought a loud knock, that could be heard from a distance away, came from the door. He gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt stood and walked to the door slowly, as he walked closer he heard a slight crying sound and realized it was Rachel. So Kurt answered.

"Rachel?"

"Finn broke up with me" she cried

Kurt sighed "Do you want to come in"

After Rachel calmed down he told her what happened at Blaine's house.

"You what?!"

"I kissed him."  
"Kurt!"

"What?"

She smirked "Did he like it"

Kurt blushed and remembered the moment in his head "I think"

"Well I would ask him.. did you like it"

Before Rachel could finish the sentance Kurt responded.

"It was perfect Rachel. He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes and I can't remember what he said then I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back and his lips are so soft and.."

"Kurt. Calm down, you're speaking too fast"

"Sorry" he said grinning

"Just ask him how he felt tomorrow. Maybe you could be with him instead of Maria."

"That's not true.." Kurt looked down remembering Maria and how awful she is to him. The next day at school he walked up to Blaine

"Hey" Kurt said. Blaine did not respond

"Hey?" Kurt said again

"What.."

"Did you um like the uh.. kiss" Kurt said lowly

"I did." Blaine said sounding annoyed.

"Woah. Why say it like that"

"Because I'm stuck now. I like you and I love her. I would kiss you again but i lean more towards her" He said walking away. Kurt teared up and Blaine looked back at him looking sad as well. As if he was forced to say that by someone. Kurt got to class and cried himself into a short nap. When he woke up class was over and it was time for English. Crap. He thought he would tell Maria just to make her mad but he did not know how. So he went to the one person he knew could help him. Puckerman.


End file.
